Revival of the Darkness
by Smiling-Menace
Summary: A collection of short stories based on the lives of the loved and hated in Naruto. “What had he done to be hated so cruelly? It wasn’t his fault after all, so why not hate he, who brought upon the horrendous Kyuubi into existence? …” includes spoilers
1. Drowning In Uncontrollable Power

**Revival of the Darkness**

by Smiling-Menace

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto owns _Naruto _and its characters.

**Summary**: A collection of short stories based on the lives of the loved and hated in _Naruto_. "What had he done to be hated so cruelly? It wasn't his fault after all, so why not hate he, who brought upon the horrendous Kyuubi into existence? …" includes spoilers

**Genre(s)**: Angst/Drama

**Number o1: Drowning In Uncontrollable Power (Naruto)**

The forest went deadly silent when a terrifying howl filled the ears of the creatures and beings lurking within the dark foliage. Blood trickled off the tips of the fingers of a confused and angry teenage male who ran recklessly away from his comrades. He was out of control for anger had consumed him, causing him to leak the mysterious power of the Kyuubi, or Nine Tailed Fox.

He bore glowing red eyes, sharp fangs, and a hellish desire to destroy. He snarled and wailed with pain. Memories of those he loved and those who hated him returned all at once. What had he done to be hated so cruelly? It wasn't his fault after all, so why not hate he, who brought upon the horrendous Kyuubi into existence?

Out called the troubled comrades of the horrifying beast. He didn't seem to understand and attacked them in response. He pounded his fists into the ground and the land's surface cracked from under the feet of his friends. "Why did he snap so suddenly?" they wondered.

Leave me alone. Leave me alone. He repeated these words in his head and shed tears in intense agony. He held his head and yelled nonsense just as he was finally being consumed completely by the hated and feared powers of the Kyuubi. There were nine of these demons, all massive and destructive creatures. Some were sealed into the bodies of humans. Naruto bore the greatest of them all.

His eyes closed and he fell face down onto the ground. He suddenly felt as though he were falling and his eyes flew open. He was surrounded by nothing but black and he held a normal appearance. He felt under control again. His heart pounded as he felt the sensation of falling into nothingness.

"I will possess you," murmured the echoing voice of the Kyuubi inside of Naruto. He widened his eyes at the familiar voice; the voice that had constantly led him down the wrong paths and caused him to behave abnormally. Even the teenage male knew that the Kyuubi wished for nothing other than freedom. It was forever trapped within the body of a human who refused to come to him for greater power.

"What do you want?" asked the blonde fearfully. He continued to fall into the black emptiness. The Kyuubi seemed to let out what seemed to be laughter, and its red eyes glowed ferociously. Naruto frowned and let out a snarl.

"You need power … Take all of my power and you'll be undefeatable. You can finally track Sasuke down and fulfill the promise you failed to complete years ago."

"No," he retorted and felt himself fall at an even higher speed.

"Take it, or you'll die before it's your time."

"I already gave you an answer."

"…Then die," murmured the demon. Naruto felt himself begin to suffocate. He held his throat and tried to inhale. He glared at the Kyuubi and smirked.

"You'll die with me," he whispered hoarsely. The Kyuubi released his unseen chokehold on Naruto and the falling sensation was finally brought to an end. Naruto's eyes closed and he awoke into the real world. He loomed over the injured shinobi that lay before him. He was drenched in the blood of his friends. The entire landscape before him was in ruins. Had he caused all of this damage while he dreamt?

_I'm sorry … Sorry for being this horrible beast. There's no escape._


	2. Relentless Existence

**Revival of the Darkness**

by Smiling-Menace

**Number o2: Relentless Existence (Sasuke)**

"What do you see with your Sharingan?" Itachi asked Sasuke indifferently as he sat upon a throne that bore the kanji for "fox." His younger brother glared at him ferociously.

"I see you dead," he retorted angrily.

"…You see me … _dead?_ Well then, …let's see how good your eyesight is." And thus, began the fight between what used to be precious family. The time has arrived; Sasuke's chance at finally avenging his clan, ending his pain, and being free of old troubles.

Little did he know that even greater dangers were to come.

Itachi was finally dead. Completely wiped off the surface of existence. Sasuke's wish was fulfilled, but why did he not feel as great as he thought he would? Was it because of their past as brothers?

He had suffered so much, but it seemed as though it was far too late to resolve his problems even after removing what started them. He was lost in the dusky depths of his thoughts.

Why did his past fall apart? Who was the cause of his pain?

Madara, going by the alias of Tobi nowadays … how Sasuke wished to murder him, but just as he began to consider the thought, he began to reveal everything about Itachi. Sasuke thought he knew so much about his own brother, but as Madara spoke on and on, he realized just how much he _didn't_ know his brother. So that's how the Uchiha clan was _actually_ taken down. That was the real reason behind Itachi's desire to challenge Sasuke. And their childhood as brotherly friends was all a _lie_.

So what was he to do now? Wait. Wait until something occupying happens. Maybe even Naruto would find and kill him. Death seemed to be a possible solution to put an end to the pitiful emotions and thoughts that filled his head.

How he wanted to be taken into the dizzying and eternal darkness of death, which seemed more tranquil than anywhere else did at the moment. It seemed as though something was after him. _It's as though Death wants me._

Sasuke began to question the importance of his life. He remembered his years as a preteen. Naruto, Sakura, & Kakashi-sensei. He recalled the memories they made together. Naruto, loud and obnoxious. How he used to enjoy challenging Sasuke as a rival. Sakura, even more annoying, but kept the team in balance. She kept claiming love for Sasuke, who ignored her constantly. And Kakashi-sensei, the wise teacher who taught him the prized Chidori.

Why did he leave the only people who loved him behind? Ah, that's right … Itachi. So should he die now and go after Itachi even in death?

_Why not? I've become nothing. I want to become a memory. I want those who doubted my success in the past to grieve over me and forgive me for their insolence._


	3. Rebirth & Death

**Revival of the Darkness**

by Smiling-Menace

**Number o3: Rebirth & Death (Sakura)**

Like a phoenix who has died, Sakura's old self died away and was reborn from the ashes left behind. She became stronger and smarter. How she hated herself for the way she behaved as a boy crazy preteen. How she would rather confess her love for Sasuke continuously than to find out why he was so depressed, but then again, he was silent and repelled others.

He wanted to kill his brother, the only other known Uchiha as far as she and the others knew. On the day that Sasuke decided to desert Konoha, the Leaf Village, she found him. He wore an indifferent expression and walked past her as though she weren't even there.

She yelled at him, threatening to scream for help if he didn't stop now. When she couldn't get him to stay, she offered to go with him and help him take revenge, but of what use was she? She was still just a weak child. _Don't leave me behind_, she pleaded, tears spilling wildly. _I'll be lonely if you go_.

How heartbroken she was to wake and see that he was gone.

Sakura's only goal now was to get Sasuke back. She was so much stronger that she knew was no longer the one being protected, but the one fighting alongside everyone else. She was going to get Sasuke back if it killed her. She remembered the night Sasuke left while she trained and pushed herself even harder.

Tear her from limb to limb, burn her alive … nothing was going to stop her now.

Others stood by and pitied her. They thought, "Why does she have to love him so much? She'll get herself killed." She waited and waited for the moment in which she'd finally be face to face to Sasuke, but she didn't know what she was going to do once it actually happened…

She dreamt the same dream- no, _nightmare_, every now and then in which she was running down a hall. Sasuke's silhouette was at the end, where a bright light shone behind him. She ran faster and faster but it was as though she wasn't moving at all. She felt herself shed tears when she ran endlessly but seemed to head nowhere. He was so close.

Naruto ran past her. He got to Sasuke and stood face to face with him. Sasuke seemed to turn to Naruto. Sakura reached her arm out, but no one bothered to look at her. That was when Sasuke pulled his sword out and sliced Naruto's head off. The head fell with a loud _thud and the sound echoed. Naruto's body fell backwards. Sakura gasped loudly and stopped her running._

_Tears spilled and she sobbed loudly. She covered her face with her hands and fell on her knees. She heard heavy footsteps. The sound grew louder and louder. Sakura uncovered her face to see Sasuke looming over her. He glared down at her. Naruto's blood covered his clothes. Sasuke sneered at her and held onto his sword tightly. Sakura trembled with fear. Sasuke pointed the sword against her chest and penetrated her heart with it._

_Sakura's eyes flew open. Her face was moist with sweat and tears were still falling from her eyes. She looked around to see that she was only dreaming, but then everything was consumed by black and she stood up to see Naruto ahead of her._

_She called out to him and ran forward. He turned to her and ran towards her as well. Sakura cried, but smiled as she reached her arm out to him. Something was wrong, Naruto's eyes glowed bloody red. He sneered just as Sasuke had done before. Sakura's arms fell flimsily to her sides. Naruto reached her but the Kyuubi that no longer remained dormant inside of him ordered him to tear her apart. She felt a sudden pain and jerked up to see that the nightmare was finally over._

_How much longer does she have to have this nightmare?_


End file.
